


We are not friends but I like being nice to you

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret actually likes being nice to General Grievous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not friends but I like being nice to you

She knew he wouldn’t expect her to hug him. He never did. And after a while, he seemed to simply ignore her–at least for the most part. Which, she thought, was a very good thing. 

It meant that he didn’t notice that she was, in addition to being nice to him because she actually wanted to, gathering information for the Republic.

As such, Tari’s first move upon being brought to the bridge by an escort of several battle droids was to dart forward and wrap her arms around Grievous’s chest.

General Grievous couldn’t frown, but his eyes did narrow at her. “And what are you doing here?” 

She stepped back and looked up at him. He couldn’t see her face due to the fact that she was wearing her helmet, but she was smiling. “I came to say hello.” That was true enough that it wasn’t a lie.

He continued to glare at her. She had seemed to have lost most of her fear of him and Tari suspected it was slightly off-putting to him. To be fair, however, she had only come to not be afraid in most situations, as she reverted to her nervousness when stuck in a room with what seemed like no exit with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> The wonderful General Grievous Tari interacts with can be found at kaleeshcyborg.tumblr.com


End file.
